1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to establish a class of a universal interface device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to receive classes supported by the universal interface device and to establish a class among the received classes supported by the universal interface device as a class of the universal interface device in a system in which a universal interface host and the universal interface device are connected via a universal interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standard specification of a universal serial bus (USB) classifies a USB device as a storage medium, a printing medium, a human interface medium, a communication medium, etc. A USB class describes a group of USB devices with common functions or attributes. Devices having a USB host function support various classes of USB devices. Devices having a USB device function are also developed to support various classes of USB devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate conventional systems in which a digital still camera 100 and an image printing device 300 are connected via a USB. The digital still camera 100 supports both a still image class (SIC) and a mass storage class (MSC). A user obtains a predetermined image using the digital still camera 100 and stores the obtained image in a predetermined storage unit (not illustrated) of the digital still camera 100. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the digital still camera 100 is connected via a host computer 200 to the image printing device 300. In order to print an image file stored in the digital still camera 100 connected via a host computer 200 to the image printing device 300, the user must change a USB class of the digital still camera 100 into the MSC and connect the digital still camera 100 and the host computer 200. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, in order to print the image file stored in the digital still camera 100 using just the image printing device 300, the user must disconnect the digital still camera 100 from the host computer 200, change the USB class of the digital still camera 100 into the SIC, and connect the digital still camera 100 directly to the image printing device 300.
herefore, the user must change the USB class of the digital still camera 100 into the MSC or the SIC according to whether the digital still camera 100 is connected to the host computer 200 or the image printing device 300, respectively. When the USB class of the digital still camera 100 is erroneously established, it is inconvenient that the user must disconnect the digital still camera 100 from the host computer 200 or the image printing device 300, correct the USB class of the digital still camera 100, and reconnect the digital still camera 100 to the host computer 200 or the image printing device 300.